ShadowBlade
by Bamfiscool
Summary: A new girl comes to the institute, who is she? whats her power? Sorry i'm very bad at summarys slight jott, kurt/oc ,lancitty.


**(A/N) Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic so go easy on me, I'll just warn you right now, im horrible at making stories i just had this idea floating around in my head for a while so i just had to write it so i apologize. everything in 'these' is them thinking**

I heard foot steps chasing after me, i know hes still chasing me, i quickly turn the corner only to be stopped by a brick wall. I turned around and he was there standing in the way of my exit 'crap!' i thought as he started to walk towards me.  
I started to panic, i don't want to die! i thought as He tried to grab me but i backed up against a very dark corner, He did another attempt to grab me but i was swallowed by the shadows. I came up in a ally way different from the one i was just in "How did i do that?" I asked myself thinking i was alone "Because Danniela you are a mutant"  
Said a echo-y voice in my head, My first instinct was to get into fighting stance " Who are you?" i asked demandingly "Show your self!" after a few seconds i heard a whirring sound then came a bald man in a electric wheelchair with a X in the middle of the wheels on both sides "Who am i? I am Professor Charles Xavier, A mutant like you." said Charles "What do you want? why are you here?" i asked. He looked at me for a moment then began to speak "Im here to offer you a home and a chance to learn how to control your powers at my institute for gifted youngsters would you like to join us?"  
I though it over for a moment 'He's wanting to give me a home and help me control my powers? Is this a trick or something?  
Even if it is i wouldn't want to pass that offer "Yeah...I would like that" I said.

He walked me, well rolled me in his case to his car it was a long limo-like car. I looked in the drivers seat and a lady was there she was darked skin and long white hair she looked at me then smiled, i looked away. We got in and the car drove off, I looked out the black tinted window seeing my reflection i saw almost completely white skin, glowing green eyes, fangs, pointed ears and messy pure black hair hanging loosely on my face. "So Danniela, what is your power?" I looked at him with a surprised expression " h..how do you know my name?" He chuckled a bit before speaking "As you know, I am a mutant much like you but my power is different than yours, im a telepath" 'Ok that make sense' i thought "oh cool, my power is shadow manipulation and i can control the darkness and move through a shadow relm" I said. All i heard from him was a "Ah i see" and after that it was silent for the rest of the ride.

We reached a gate leading to a institute. We got out of the car, i quickly grabbed my backpack, what was inside it was the only thing i have left before my house exploded.

***FLASH BACK***  
"Mom? Mom where are you?" said a girl with almost completely white skin, pure black hair, pointy ears and glowing eyes she looked about 15. "Mom?" she said walking down stairs leading into a tiny kitchen "Danni! Hurry run! run away from here!" Said a woman looking around her 40s with brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. She looked very worried "Whats going on?"  
said danni "No time to explain just grab food and water and run as far as you can away from here" Said the woman. Danni looked confused for a moment then there was a banging at the door " open up! We know your hiding the vampire in there!"  
Said a voice from behind the front door "danni, please...run" her mom said barely above a whisper with sadness in her voice.

Danni ran upstairs to her bedroom and started packing some clothes, food, water, and other essential needs into her backpack. Before zipping her backpack up she walked over to her dresser and pulled out something wrapped up in a tattered cloth and quickly put it into her backpack gently then started to run towards the back door. As she went down stairs she saw her mother trying to convinced the mob of people that she was not a vampire, Danni watched for a minute studding every inch of her mother before she left. she walked down the street before hearing screaming then a explosion.

Danni quickly turned around to seeing her house explode, danni stood there, frozen unable too move her eyes away from what she once called home tears started to roll down her cheeks 'This is all my fault' She kept thinking 'this is all my fault'  
"the vampire lived! Kill her!" Said the voice from her front door. she turned around wide eye seeing a mob running after her saying things like "Kill the vampire!" and " Drive a stake through her heart!". She ran until her legs gave out, running out of breath she sat down to rest. She put her backpack on the ground and grabbed a blanket out of it 'why did this happen to me?' she thought 'why do they want to kill me?'

*** END FLASHBACK***

i looked around, watching the professor and the white haird woman walking towards the door they opend the door and started to walk in, i followed. As i walked in i started the observe my surrounding, it was a big room with marble floors fancy waalls and huge set of stairs in the middle of the room. As i got closer i noticed there was people on those stairs one with long red hair another with brunette hair with red sunglasses the other with brown hair up in a high pony tail and the last one looked goth with dark brown/red hair with a white stripe in it. They all smiled at me and said hi, the red hair one came up to me i backed up i didn't want people to see what i look like thy might think im a vampire so i pulled down my black hood that i was wearing farther over my face. The readheap looked like she was about to say something but the professor spoke up instead "Everyone i would like you to meet danniela Werner" I smiled then waved. The read head kept trying to look at me through my hood but i kept pulling it down farther over my face.

She smiled at me "Hi i'm jean" She said "this is Scott" She said pointing at the sunglasses guys "this is kitty"  
She pointed at the girl with the pony tail "this is rouge" She pointed at the goth "and this is ku-wait wheres Kurt?"  
she said looking around BAMF "I have arrived!" said a heavily accented voice "AH!" i screamed "What was that?!". I turned around to see a teen around my age he has long dark indigo hair dark blue eyes and pale skin wearing a huge smile " Hi i'm Kurt Wagner" He said with a smile "Uh i'm danni, how did you do that?"i said. He looked confused for a moment "oh i teleport"He said i was going to say something else but the professor said something "Kitty would you like to show danniela to her room?" I hate people calling me danniela, i never liked that name "Just call me danni ok?" i said sounding irritated "kitty nodded then said "ok follow me".

The walk to my room was almost silence "So danni like whats up with the hoodie? Its summer" Kitty said. I started to panic,  
i didn't want another remake of what happend 3 days ago (A/n what had happen 3 days ago was in the flashback) I started to think of a good enough excuse to use " I uh..I...like hoodies...?" I said 'Crap, that came out sounding like a question!  
Ah she's not gonna believe me' i thought "Oh..ok..." Kitty said, The rest of the way it was silent. "Ok this is your room"  
Kitty said "lunch is in a hour so that will give you time to unpack" and with that she left. I put my backpack on the bed and unzipped it taking out my clothes putting it in the dresser then taking out my laptop i managed to grab then a few more things before she got to something wrapped in a old tatterd cloth, i paused looking at it.

i slowly unwrapped the item revealing a old necklace. I looked at it for a moment then someone knocked on the door, I jumped and quickly wrapped the necklace and make a shadow portal behind my bed to hide it. *knock knock* "come in" i said, rouge walked in "Hey girl,  
Lunch is ready, an ah would hurry up if ah i was ya" she said in a southern accent "Oh ok mind if i follow you there?" I said "Ah dont mahnd at all" she said. Danni and rouge walked into the kitchen where everyone was already grabbing a plate Or two plates for a certant blue fuzzy German. Rouge went over to where the food was and made two plates for pizza.  
She walked over t danni and handed her a plate "thank you" Danni said. danni only heard a mhm as she started to eat.  
Danni walked over to the table and sat down between Kurt and rouge.

After lunch everyone started to play mutant ball while i sat in my room unpacking the rest of my stuff. i was still thinking about what happend 3 days ago. I got up and made a shadow portal to grab my necklace from behind the bed, I observed the necklace, it was a bat necklace with a green gen in the middle. It as pure silver with words written on the back with a unknown language. I was so caught up with thought that i didn't even see someone walk into my room "Hey are you ok?"  
Said a thick accent. I jerked m head away from the necklace to look at the person, It was the boy who teleports, i think his name is Kurt. "what are you holding?" he said I looked at him then the necklace and quickly stuffed it under my bed where the portal is. 'Nothing its nothing" i said quickly. He gave me a weird look "What do you want?" i asked "Oh um i wanted to see if you would like to play mutant ball with us" i thought it over for a minute "no thanks i don't like sports" I said. It was true i dont like sports im more of a music person "Oh alright then...Oh by the way the professor wants to see you in his office" Kurt said "alright i'll be there in a minute" i said Kurt said ok then BAMFed away.

I waled into the professors office to see the woman with white hair and a rough looking man I've never seen before.  
"you wanted to see me?" i asked "Yes, It comes to the conclusion that you need to go to school" What? I've never been in actual school before I've been home schooled my whole life "I cant go to school looking like the way i am!"  
i said in a worried tone pulling my hood off to show my pure black hair and glowing eyes "yes i know, thats why i made a image inducer to make you look like the others" Said the professor. He handed me a watch similar to kurts 'odd' i thought i put it on and my image flickers to white skin to pale skin. I looked in the mirror, I had pale skin, green non-glowing eyes, round ears, i checked my teeth, no fangs. I smiled and thanked him "School starts tomorrow danniela" I said ok and walked out of the room wearing a huge smile.

 **Alrighty that's the end to chapter 1, i think that went well...i think, well anyway If anyone's confused about what danni's power is, She controls the darkness and can make weapons and portals out of it. so there you go no more confusion anyway thats it for now**

 **i'm bamfisawesome and i'll see you later**


End file.
